Panther Lady (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Korea | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Chinese | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Spy | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = China | Creators = | First = Combat Casey Vol 1 #8 | Last = Combat Kelly Vol 1 #24 | HistoryText = The woman known as the Panther Lady was part of the People's Liberation Army of China in the 1950s. She has specially trained a panther named the Black Devil to maul enemy soldiers. She relocated to Korea during the Korean War where she fed captured UN soldiers to her panther. One day while Black Devil was roaming loose the big cat got caught in a bear trap and was rescued by American soldiers Penny Pennington and Combat Casey despite Casey's suggestion that the kill the big cat. Black Devil befriended Penny and returned to its master. A few weeks later when Combat and Penny were captured by Chinese forces they were put in a cell with Black Devil to be devoured. However, Black Devil remembered Penny's previous kindness and did not attack. The two American soldiers then pretended to have been mauled to death. When the Chinese soldiers went into the cell and were attacked. With the help of Black Devil, Combat and Penny slew the Chinese soldiers. Seeing that her panther was now loyal to the Americans, the Panther Lady surrendered and was taken prisoner . By 1954, the Panther Lady either escaped or was released from captivity. She obtained two new panthers named Midnight and King and following the cease fire that ended the Korean War, worked in covert operations for Colonel Fajen, smuggling secrets to guerilla soldiers continuing hostilities in South Korea. She later clashed with Combat Kelly and Cookie Novak who were assigned to locate Colonel Fajen's secret hideout. They were captured by the Panther Lady and who wished to use them to help smuggle the secrets into the south. Unaware that the secrets were hidden in the stomachs of her panthers, Combat took the Panther Lady's gun and held both her and Fajen captive. He believed that the Chinese writing on Colonel chest was the secrets and tied up the Panther Lady and took Fajen prisoner. However, Combat and Cookie soon learned that the writing on the Colonel's chest was a poem and were sent back out to find the secrets. Combat and Cookie located the Panther Lady, who managed to escape from her bonds and killed her panthers. Realizing that was where the secrets were kept, they gutted the panthers and turned them over. The Panther Lady was made a prisoner of war, while the American soldiers used the captured secrets to take down guerilla forces all over South Korea . Shortly after her capture, the Panther Lady managed to break out of her prison thanks to an attack by guerilla forces. She took Combat Kelly and Cookie Novak prisoner and attempted to feed them to yet another one of her panthers, this one named Devil. However her chance for revenge was foiled by the interventions of Yalu River Rosie, Korea Katie, Muktong Mollie and General Olga other enemies of the two Americans who also sought the right to get revenge. Ultimately the five women began to fight among themselves allowing Combat and Cookie to free themselves and take them all prisoner . | Powers = None | Abilities = Skilled in the training of big cats | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}